


your pretty face is going to hell

by warsena



Series: keep the lover from despair [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsena/pseuds/warsena
Summary: Już nawet nie pamiętam, w jaki sposób Angie wypowiadała się po angielsku, ale jestem pewna, że w oryginale do siebie mówiła w drugiej osobie przez lekkie problemy z japońskim, tak zostawiłam to tutaj. Dodatkowo nigdy nie wydawało mi się, że Kiyo by po prostu zabił Angie tak z niczego; chciałam tutaj jakoś przekazać, że zabił ją przede wszystkim dlatego, że była zdolna do okazania mu (nawet nieco wmówionej przez niego) miłości, tak samo, jak jego siostra. Idk, krótko i na temat?





	your pretty face is going to hell

— Yonaga?  
Angie odwróciła się na pięcie, a gdy jej oczy napotkały stojącego nieopodal Korekiyo, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i skinęła w jego stronę głową. Nawet go nie zauważyła, gdy weszła do środka; po prostu podreptała do miejsca sobie przeznaczonego, w stronę jednej ze świec zawieszonych po lewej stronie ściany. Słysząc jednak swojego kolegę z klasy, odsunęła się od ściany i z lekkim uśmiechem przybliżyła się do niego o parę kroków.  
Och, Kiyo powinien już być w łóżku; oczywiście, Angie nie chciała go od razu straszyć, ale w razie czego — Atua nie byłby szczególnie zadowolony. Tym bardziej, kiedy Kiyo studiował swoje wszystkie religijne rzeczy, tak więc byłoby to raczej podwójne znieważenie boskiego nakazu. Mimo wszystko Angie lubiła Korekiyo, o wiele bardziej, niż lubiła, chociażby Tenko i Kaito; tak więc, w jakiś sposób na pewno będzie dało się Atuę udobruchać.  
— Och, Kiyo! — Angie zaklaskała w dłonie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Kiyo siedział na ziemi, w dłoni z czymś, czego Angie nie potrafiła rozpoznać. — Co robisz? Co to? Och, składasz ofiarę dla Atuy? — zawyrokowała pośpiesznie, zauważając, że to coś obok Korekiyo to coś w stylu piłki do drewna.  
Może połapał robaki z laboratorium Gonty i teraz je zabijał?  
— Ach — Kiyo spojrzał na piłkę, a potem na Angie, a jego oczy wykrzywiły się tak, jakby właśnie się do niej uśmiechnął — rzeczywiście, planowałem.  
Wszyscy zawsze uważali Angie za idiotkę, ale nawet ona potrafiła rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś ją oszukuję. Mimo jawnego kłamstwa Kiyo, Yonaga skinęła jednak głową i łapiąc dłonie za plecami, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Oszukiwanie było złe, ale w tej chwili ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie, że lepiej nie zagłębiać się w to, co robi Korekiyo. W końcu nadal pamiętała, jak ledwie dzień wcześniej przyłapała go na rozmawianiu ze samym sobą; nie zauważył jej wtedy, a Angie była tym stosunkowo zaniepokojona, jako że nikt nie miał na to odpowiedzi — nawet Atua. Cóż, może Kiyo był po prostu dziwny? Patrząc na to, jak wyglądał i się zachowywał, była na to duża szansa. Nadal, nie sprawa Angie. Nie po to tutaj przyszła.  
Jej wzrok, mimowolnie, trafił jednak ponownie na żółte oczy Kiyo. W ciemności wyglądał jak kot; ciemny, z błyszczącymi oczami, groźny i przyczajony gdzieś, gdzie ciężko było go zauważyć. _Może tak po prostu wyglądał_ , przekonywała się w środku, nie zapominając przy tym jednak o tym, w jakim jest miejscu.  
— Powinieneś iść spać — zasugerowała odważnie, czując chłód, jaki ogarnął ją od środka. — Wiesz, to niebezpieczne chodzić po nocach…  
— Tak? — Kiyo przechylił lekko głowę. — Dlaczego?  
_Och, dlaczego._  
Tak, rzeczywiście, dobre pytanie.  Angie czuła się coraz bardziej zagrożona, wzruszyła ramionami. Uśmiech na jej twarzy wydawał się coraz bardziej blednąć, a intuicja, zazwyczaj kierowana przez Atuę, sugerowała jej, żeby po prostu go zostawiła.  
— Ryoma został zabity w nocy. — Jej usta jak zwykle ją zdradziły, paplając pierwsze, co w ogóle przyszło jej do głowy. — Angie nie chce, żeby stało ci się coś złego, Kiyo!  
Korekiyo wydał z siebie krótki dźwięk w stylu wzdychnięcia i wstał z ziemi, nagle będąc o wiele wyżej niż Angie. Ostatnia rzecz, dzięki której nad nim dominowała, zniknęła, a ona mimo tego nie czuła się jakoś szczególnie bardziej zagrożona, niż moment wcześniej. Nie spuściła czujnych, żółtych oczu Kiyo z widoku, doskonale wiedząc, że kotom przecież się nie ufa.  
Nieważne było to, co myśleli o niej inni, nieważne też to, co próbowali jej wmówić — Angie była bezpieczna. Dopóki jej bóg, ktoś, kto opiekował się nad nią zawsze, był przy niej, nie miała przyczyny, żeby obawiać się nawet kogoś takiego, jak Korekiyo; nieważne, jak bardzo jego spojrzenie przeszywało jej całe ciało.  
— Lubisz mnie, Yonaga?  
Och.  
To było stosunkowo dziwne pytanie. Czy Angie rzeczywiście lubiła Kiyo?  
Znaczy się, oczywiście, lubiła; ale czy lubiła go bardziej, niż lubiła innych? Czy lubiła go bardziej, niż lubiła Saiharę? Bo pewnie o to pytał Korekiyo — o to, czy byłaby gotowa lubić go w inny sposób, niż lubi resztę przebywających tutaj chłopców. I Himiko.  
— Oczywiście, że Angie lubi Kiyo — powiedziała w końcu, a wnętrze jej ust było tak paskudnie, paskudnie suche. — Dlaczego miałaby nie?  
Korekiyo pożerał ją wzrokiem.  
Jako kot, był też drapieżcą; jego oczy przygniatały Angie tak, jakby była niczym innym, niż małym i głupiutkim gołąbkiem, którego mógłby w każdej chwili pożreć. I to nie tak, że było to jakkolwiek złe, nie. Angie przez lata spotykała się z takimi spojrzeniami — mieszkając na swojej rodzinnej wyspie, miała więcej zalotników niż przeciwników. Przynosili jej prezenty, chcieli ją całować i dotykać, a to wszystko czasami nie było nawet takie złe. I jakkolwiek tutaj było nudno, tak Korekiyo nie wydawał się elementem, który też popadał w rutynę nieistnienia.  
Przygryzła wargę, szukając w głowie odpowiedzi na to, co może zrobić. Atua zamilkł; nigdy nie chciał słuchać, kiedy Angie sponiewierała się z chłopcami lub — o wiele rzadziej — z dziewczętami. Może po prostu był aseksualny i aromantyczny — cóż, niegrzecznie było pewnie pytać, tak Yonaga po prostu zaakceptowała jego milczenie.  
— Tak — odpowiedziała w końcu, nie kierując się do końca swoją szczerzą opinią.  
— Cieszę się.  
Jego głos był tak kochany, tak przepełniony pozytywnymi emocjami, że przeszedł ją dreszcz. To nie był jednak koniec; Kiyo nachylił się nad nią i pocałował ją w czubek głowy. To było śmieszne, że Angie nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zsunął z ust maskę — i tym bardziej nie zwróciła uwagi na to, kiedy ją założył ponownie. Chłopak wyprostował się i jego oczy zmarszczyły się od szerokiego uśmiechu, który musiał ukazać się na jego ustach.  
Był tak… Tak inny. Inny niż wszyscy, którzy tutaj byli. I może nie była to ta zła inność.  
— Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, dobrze? — powiedział w końcu, z uwagą dobierając swoje słowa. — Wydajesz się zajęta — dodał i jakby dla przypomnienia, wskazał palcem na jedną ze świeczek przyczepioną do ściany.  
Ach, rzeczywiście! Angie szybciutko mu podziękowała i krótko się żegnając, z pośpiechem podeszła do ściany.  
Uniosła rękę, chcąc sięgnąć po świeczkę i nagle wszystko ułożyło się w jej głowie w kompletną całość.  
Uczucie kującego gorąca ogarnęło jej ciało, a Angie straciła grunt pod nogami, lecąc w bok na stare i pokrzywione deski. Ciężko było ustalić jej, co właśnie się stało — całe jej ciało nagle zesztywniało, a ona, czując nadal wrzącą wodę ogarniającą cały tył jej głowy, zrobiła się gwałtownie niezwykle śpiąca. Oddychając z trudem, usłyszała kroki w swoją stronę — Korekiyo nachylił się nad jej ciałem i odgarnął jej włosy, tak, żeby miała odsłonięte uszy. Przez moment sterczał tak w bezruchu, nim cały świat Angie ogarnął jego okrutny, paskudny głos.  
— Nie pójdziesz dzięki temu do piekła — wymamrotał najciszej, jak tylko się dało. — Miłej zabawy, Angie.  
Ponownie pocałował ją w czubek głowy, dotykając palcem miejsca, gdzie rozlało się ciepło. Yonaga ostatkiem sił syknęła z bólu, nim kompletnie straciła świadomość nad tym, co się działo.  
Nim nastała całkowita pustka, przez umysł Angie przesunęła się jeszcze jedna myśl; _może Atua jednak nie zamilkł, a całkowicie ją tym razem opuścił._  


**Author's Note:**

> Już nawet nie pamiętam, w jaki sposób Angie wypowiadała się po angielsku, ale jestem pewna, że w oryginale do siebie mówiła w drugiej osobie przez lekkie problemy z japońskim, tak zostawiłam to tutaj. Dodatkowo nigdy nie wydawało mi się, że Kiyo by po prostu zabił Angie tak z niczego; chciałam tutaj jakoś przekazać, że zabił ją przede wszystkim dlatego, że była zdolna do okazania mu (nawet nieco wmówionej przez niego) miłości, tak samo, jak jego siostra. Idk, krótko i na temat?


End file.
